capplane_and_friend_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Version history
list of version of roundy and virus war. beta version battle against virus army in war of virus army. roundy swordman to tank, premium unit like roundy engineer, helicopter. invite 10 friend to get idol! defeat satan and bill gates to make valkyrie and bahamut join your team! challenge mode is available if you defeat commander white pac-man in world final! version 1 ver.1.0 introducing 7 stage of stories of legend! unit roulette, shop, defense building is available! check it out! dynamite army, luga are available as legendary units! ver.1.2 new 3 stages are added in stories of legend, take down poison worm and bunker bot! war-guardians is available as legendary units, take down those black type enemies! special events is available, clear item stage and month stage if you can. collaboration is opened for business! time to get limited edition collaboration unit! ver.1.4 new 5 stages are added in stories of legend, leader dark bill gates is come... cyclone and his brothers are come! watch out! galaxy gals is available as legendary units, windy and thundia wants you! ticket stage is available, new three stage added in sweet gold stage. units and enemies now can use special attack! ver.1.6 new 3 stages are added in stories of legend, beat scorpion king to get scorpious! you can't fight with bear arms! spell will get through this! warning! dark roundys are come! defeat them to get infected roundys! dragon emperors is available as legendary units, time to teach virus army a lesson! minotaur, cyclops added in war-guardians. new defense building is here! check it out! ver.1.8 red busters, ultra souls are available as legendary units, that's more like it! added ultra-dimension in stories of legend, vaccine army incoming! new unit, roundy twins, blow flower are here! vaccine cyclone is waiting for you... kuu, kai, coppermine added in galaxy gals. some defense building, spell is available in shop. added two star for stories of legend, special events. it's getting harder.... version 2 ver.2.0 brand new update! you can unlock user rank if you clear chapter 2 of war of virus army! new items, level & EXP, VIP card added, time to get psyched! zero dimension, maze of darkness added in stories of legend, more challenging! new rare unit, succubus, kalisa and nurse joined you! metal cyclone is here! he gotta smash your place into bits! awakening stage available! unlock special unit's 3rd form! ver.2.2 castle dracula added in stories of legend, sky mail, mecha virus is here! your units are weak? then here they are! leftover and materials! vs mode and endless mode available. titanic beast is available as legendary units, along with luga! new area is opened, another world! new virus soldier emerge! ver.2.4 twilight hideout added in stories of legend, defeat junior satan to rescue minerva! prototype defense is unlocked in defense building. added three star for stories of legend, special events. beware.... score attack stage is opened! get goodie from ranking high score! skel-dragon added in dragon emperors. peach boy added in red busters. ver.2.6 lost world added in stories of legend, angel bit warning! new leftover and materials added. pets will help you! buy their egg and grow stronger to clear tricky stage! ver.2.8 hello, there! the new foes will appear in next version, so I added some updates. changed roundy twins, blow flower and idol unlocking way. mission mode available. play as different style! other building is available! level up to open more! version 3 ver.3.0 new stage into the future is now opened! time to beat evil future army! technic combo added, more coming if you clear into the future! weaken effect, sturdy, berserk ability added. invaded city added in stories of legend, future army warning! dark heroes is available as legendary units, you can face future army now! roundy-amie is available! time to play with your units! ver.3.2 chapter 2 of into the future added! defeat crablops to unlock valkyrie's 3rd form! premium item pack is available in shop! check it out! when you tap unlocked combo set in technic combo, they will set in deck! you can add more army camp with jewel. nova terra added in dark heroes. iron nokana added in ultra souls. Halloween event, christmas event is opened! ver.3.4 toxic factory added in stories of legend, beware that pyro bunker bot! you can use deck setting in world selection. nova terra added in red busters. heaven's gates added in dark heroes. it has base destruction ability! added heroes HQ, unlock it to work as heroes! ver.3.6 future army's last stand!! clear into the future chapter 3 to unlock bahamut's 3rd form! filter search, cheats, achievement added! this should be more interesting! roundy superweapon is available as legendary units, time to kick some ass! shockwave resistance, long-ranged attack ability added. new awakening stage available! unlock month rare unit's 3rd form! ver.3.8 cave of mechanism added in stories of legend, the end is near! you can watch detail about unit roulette and stories of legend. roundy troops added in bestiary, along with virus army! you can see units and enemies stats in barrack. terminator added in dark heroes. king cyclone emerge from his slumber! clione de ace is also coming! version 4 ver.4.0 new evolution of rare unit! collect evolution stones in evo-stone stage! new stage: empire of virus of here! destroy overmind to unlock gardiroges! new cursed roundys stage! can you unlock true form of infected roundys? new item, upgrade core, you can unlock new level of special, rare, super rare and legendary! treasure hunting area is open! find upgrade core and other resource! you may get puzzle pieces of roundy troops or virus army. legendary all-star added, time to get wannabe hero! true form available rare units: roundy guard soldier, cannonbot, roundy clown true form available super rare units: battle ship, roundy bodhisattva soldier true form available legendary units: luga, laser shuttle, samurai, titan, tiger, windy, thundia, thunder dragon, peach boy, cosmo ver.4.1 stories of legends is not over yet! ruined empire is here! treasure hunting area has a jewel spot and guild mate, it's should be easy. when you clear full area first time, your energy will recharged. morden day added in through time. battle arbiter added in roundy superweapon. true form available rare units: wheelie, roundy bone soldier true form available super rare units: rocket tank true form available legendary units: phoenix, wyvern ver.4.2 the dangerous abandoned chamber added to stories of legends. now you can change outfit and arrange guild mate in treasure hunting area. roundy-refresh is available! time to clean up your units! true form available rare units: roundy springman, roundy hunter, roundy pirate soldier true form available legendary units: kuu, kaguya ver.4.3 distorted factory added to stories of legends, it's getting heating up! new units added, hozmi added in roundy superweapon. red busters exclusive, bloody gal is here! status resist ability added. another fierce deity?! crablops is back!! and better than ever! true form available rare units: roundy witch true form available legendary units: beetle, drill cart ver.4.4 anti-air patrol forces added in rare unit. get air force alpha! core mountain added to stories of legends, one more to the boss level! parasite queen is hatched from her cocoon, watch out! in bestiary, the limited units can be shown. you can record your battle screen. true form available rare units: roundy ninja true form available legendary units: leviathan ver.4.5 access tunnel discovered, get ready for face against atlas bugzzy! dojo survival is here, can you survive 5 minutes? true form available rare units: roundy priest, caterpillar true form available super rare units: roundy hip hop dancer true form available legendary units: coppermine, assault machine ver.4.6 uh oh.... zombie invasion started! check in the chapter 1 of War against virus army! clearing them all in each world, then maximum energy capacity will increased! through the tunnel, you will comes to infected wasteland! ahh! zombie cyclone incoming! free jewelrian if you can! undead hunters here! let's mash some zombies! decreased evolution stone cost for each rare unit's true form. true form available rare units: toy bot true form available legendary units: sea-cutter, battlecrusier ver.4.7 zombies invaded chapter 2 of War against virus army, can you defeat sneaky zombie queen? time to explore forest of the dead to check zombie infection. watch out for grim sludge! R-magnum added in roundy superweapon, this secret weapon stops undead and metal bastard! vatn added in red busters. true form available super rare units: pac-man jr true form available legendary units: dragon turtle, minotaur ver.4.8 zombies invaded chapter 3 of War against virus army, you have to stop them before they eat people's brains! defeat zombie couple in cryonic glen! but beware the horrible zombies that can revive many time! caroline help you in legendary all-star! true form available legendary units: big core dragon, spiny ver.4.9 tackle down shadow reaper in dark illusion cave! there's secret weapon mecha-fighter is lying here. cleopatra added in ultra souls, destroy zombies with divine judgement! scout discovered that necro-master is living inside the underground! defeat him! true form available rare units: roundy rocker true form available legendary units: kai, skel-dragon ver.4.10 there is no new stories of legend stages or true forms of rare units. must be some kind of maintenance.... mini-roundy's rebellion?! unlock true form of mini-roundy in mini roundy awaken stages! fierce deity stage, double cyclone stage appear in monday to sunday. version 5 ver.5.0 roundy's headquarter improved! collect material to make it stronger! slowing enemies, zap enemies or gain iron-clad like defense! roundy troops made to forgotten temple. it looks like vrius secret headquarter is located in acid ocean.... multi-attack ability added. unlock yoshino, odette and beatriz from new roundy assault force gacha! true form available super rare units: UFO true form available legendary units: cyclops, urashima taro ver.5.1 better wear acid-proof armor! because they need to go acid ocean of venom to locate virus secret headquarter! yorogaton chimera added in war-guardian. true form available legendary units: iron nokana beacon available to investigate. ver.5.2 enter venom sea headquater! destroy venom sea stronghold and watch out for laser base! shisiru & comari added in galaxy gals. true form available rare units: roundy magic girl true form available legendary units: spore challenge task added in option. tower of destiny available! can you survive over 30 floors? ver.5.3 lava domain opened! watch out for sir froggy's long ranged tongue! apollo will roast enemies with special type! find him in undead hunters! true form available super rare units: spider walker true form available legendary units: heaven's gate ver.5.4 new area, hellfire gallery is opened! the overmind must be hidden there! new roundy assault forces joined the battle! navy and nowan! true form available super rare units: roundy droid ver.5.5 new chapter Space Odyssey is here! beyone the big gate, you'll see stronger future army! space defesner unlocked! evolve them to fight against stronger futre army! true form available rare units: roundy psycho soldier true form available legendary units: kalisa ver.5.6 the overmind must be fled into warped area 6. think you can beat magna armor bot's force field? warning! warping dark matter called, space king cyclone emerged! did you got 5 sacred amulets? mira added in legendary all-star. true form available super rare units: snail true form available legendary units: hammer head ver.5.7 elite future army don't give up. find out more in spacebrawl fort! greater terror in tower of destiny! old enemy will waiting on 31 to 39 floor. beware the new boss in 40th floor! new fierce deity, octocalyse appeared! isn't there anything to deal with? huracan added in mega-legendary all-star. true form available rare units: roundy shaman true form available legendary units: nurse ver.5.8 some virus force are dwelling in hazarous arena, be careful around stun bullet! king drake added in dragon emperors. steel predator break in iron crushers! time to scrap some metal foes! true form available rare units: totem pole true form available super rare units: moniteroid ver.5.9 after clearing out virus in hazarous arena, go further in depth of the valley! space defenser new face has been appeared! crest of ice! true form available rare units: medic helicopter true form available legendary units: succubus ver.5.10 new area, final frontier is open! get ready to serious! new undead hunters trampler crush the component! smash zombie with targeted splash attack! true form available super rare units: submarine true form available legendary units: nova terra version 6 ver.6.0 the time has comes to end this war! chaos virus lair is your final destination! fight overmind is his throneroom! the final fight for royal king! secret chapter, collapsing time will appear once you defeat overmind, fight soul of overmind to unlock royal king's true form! dynamite army new face, bill junior is appeared! true form available rare units: roundy cowboy new evolution stones, chaos crystal is here! gather up in chaos crystal field and upgrade powerful guardians! ver.6.1 new secret chapters, warped time road is uncovered! more chaotic enemies are waiting for you! relic attacker is guarding the next time road! dark heroes new face, the time keeper is appeared! true form available super rare units: roundy skater true form available legendary units: crane arch ver.6.2 future army gathered some reinforcements! find out more in Space Odyssey chapter 2! new secret chapter, forgotted path of time is revealed! watch out for outdated robots! true form available super rare units: roundy fighter true form available legendary units: legion Category:Mode